Inflicting Pain
by AngelsFuckDevilsKiss
Summary: Ophelia, now 16, has been cutting herself to deal with her mother's alcoholism. When her mom kicks her out, June offers her a place to stay. More chapters soon. Implied LilaOphelia, somewhat . Enjoy-ith!


1**Disclaimer:** I do not own Juniper Lee.

"Mom!"

"Get out! NOW!"

"Why are you doing this to me?"

"I don't want a screw-up in my home!"

Ophelia grimaced at her mother's words. She gritted her teeth, and folded her arms. She took a deep breath. "I may not be the best teenager on this planet, but don't you fucking dare call me a screw-up. I've accomplished a hell of a lot more than_ you_ ever have!" Ophelia screamed at her mother.

"Watch your language!" Mrs.Ramirez said as she refilled her wine glass. This had become a nightly routine for Mrs.Ramirez. She'd get wasted, causing Ophelia to fight with her. Mrs.Ramirez had become abusive to the 16-year-old, throwing beer bottles at her, and locking her outside the house for the night. Ophelia had learned to cope with her mother's alcoholism by inflicting pain upon herself. When her mom would lock her out or hit her, she'd spend hours contemplating cutting her wrists. Most times, temptation won and she'd cry herself to sleep while covering a new scar.

"You're telling me to watch my language, yet all you ever do is drink and swear like a sailor. I'm sick of this shit. You're a bad fucking mother. If it weren't for you, I wouldn't be so fucking suicidal!" Ophelia screamed so loud that June, who was walking up the driveway, heard her. June flinched.

"If you hate me, get the fuck out!" her mom yelled, "...stupid lesbian bitch" her mom mumbled, and took another sip of her wine. Ophelia groaned.

"Whatever." Ophelia said as the doorbell rang. She opened the door and saw June standing there, wearing a puzzled look. "Hi" Ophelia said.

"Hi" June replied.

"Can you help me pack?" Ophelia asked. June nodded.

"Where will you go?" June asked.

"I don't know. Maybe I'll get hit by a bus. Not like anyone would care" Ophelia said. June pulled her into a hug.

"Ophelia, don't say that. I'd care, Jody would care, Lila would definitely care" June reassured her, "C'mon, let's go pack your stuff" The two girls went upstairs to Ophelia's room. Ophelia grabbed a suitcase.

"Hey, um..."

"Hm?"

"Mind me asking something?" June asked. Ophelia shook her head. "Ok, where'd those scars come from?" June asked whilst pointing to Ophelia's leg. Ophelia was wearing a miniskirt with fishnet leggings, and obviously it was a bad idea. June had noticed the many scars on her legs.

"Oh. Uh... Cat scratches. The cats were fighting, and I uh, I got in the middle of it. y'know, trying to stop 'em. And uh, they did that" Ophelia lied right through her teeth. June raised an eyebrow.

"Ok" June pretended to believe Ophelia. June knew Ophelia was cutting herself. She'd seen Ophelia cut her wrist at school. She didn't want to ask why. She figured if she was less direct about it, Ophelia might tell her. But obviously that didn't work. Now it was time to ask directly. June folded her arms.

"Ophelia, that day in lunch detention. When it was just me and you..." June started. Ophelia looked aghast. She stared at June.

"Uh, yeah?" she said stupidly.

"...Well I am sure I saw you turn towards the wall and slit your wrist with a needle" June finished. Frightened, Ophelia dropped the shirt she was folding.

"I uh... Well. It was... NO!" Ophelia stuttered.

"Were you or weren't you cutting yourself?" June asked sternly. Ophelia nodded and removed an arm-warmer, revealing many cuts and gashes. Some looked almost a year old, some were newer... Maybe even a few days older. June bit her lip.

"I... Couldn't tell you" Ophelia said, "because I thought you'd hate me or think I'm crazy"

"We all have our problems, Ophelia. We also have our own solutions. However, I'd like you to stop this self-injury thing. Please, for me" June said. The magenta-haired girl nodded.

"Look, can we just pack?" Ophelia wanted to avoid the topic. June nodded. "And June?"

"Yeah?"

"Please don't tell Lila. She'd be heartbroken if she found out. I love her so much and I don't want to hurt her in any way" Ophelia explained.

"Sir, yes, sir!" June said like a soldier. Ophelia smiled. She put on a cd of Jewel. The song "Who Will Save Your Soul?" started playing.

_Some are walking_

_Some are talking _

_Some are stalking their kill_

_Got social security but it doesn't pay your bills_

_There are addictions to feed_

_And there are mouths to pay_

_So you bargain with the devil say your ok for today_

_Say you love them_

_Take their money and run_

_Say it's been swell, sweetheart, but it was just one of those things_

_Those flings_

_Those strings you've got to cut_

_So get out on those streets girls, and bust your butts_

An hour later, Ophelia and June had finished packing and were now on their way out. Ophelia took one last look at her mother, who was smoking a cigarette, holding a wine glass, and watching Oprah. June picked up Fabian, Ophelia's Persian cat. Ophelia grabbed Damian, the Egyptian Mau. They went out to Ophelia's car and put the luggage in the back seat, along with the cats. Ophelia got in the driver's seat. She started the car, but didn't drive away. She looked confused. Her green eyes looked tearful. Her hands were shaking.

"Are you ok?" June asked. Ophelia looked at her.

"Not really" she said, "June, my life has fallen apart. I have nothing. My job sucks. I'm not gonna be able to afford a house on my own. I don't know what the fuck to do"

"You could move in with Lila, Jody, and I" June said. Ophelia smiled.

"You guys have an extra room?" she asked.

"Yeah, we do" June said, "and you're welcome to live with us" Ophelia leaned over and hugged June.

"Thanks June. I don't know what I'd do if I didn't have you" Ophelia praised June.

"Hey, you're going through a hard time... The least I can do is help you out a bit, bud" June said with a smile. The goth smiled and pulled out of the driveway.


End file.
